


Afternoon Delight

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: The Blue Hippo and the Pink Pussycat [8]
Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Chocolate, Cock Ring, F/M, Hand Job, Lube, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Pizza, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, assholes, balls, dick - Freeform, granola bar, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: smut





	Afternoon Delight

“So, are we getting pizza or what?”

“Well, um…since I’m still in my beautiful toga dress,” you gesture to your bed sheet wrapped around you, “I would say no.”

Chris shut the final cupboard. He threw his hands in the air. 

“Nothin’. I got nothin’. Well…I mean…you…YOU got nothin’.”

You shrugged, unmoved and ambivalent to his histrionics. You leaned over to get a good look at his ass. 

“I could take a bite outta that apple bottom.”

“If I’m staying, then we need food. I’m ordering.”

“How are you gonna do that? You don’t know my address.”

He settled into your bed again, sitting against the wall at the head of your bed. You leaned against his arm looking at his phone. You cock your eyebrow.

“IPhone?”

“Android?”

You let out a deep sigh and reach into your night stand. 

“This is clearly not going to work. But, if you ARE going to stay the rest of the day, I don’t intend to torture you. Here’s a granola bar and a chocolate bar. But, you gotta share the chocolate bar.”

You passed him the Luna and the Hershey’s bar. 

“No. We’re still getting pizza. This isn’t enough!” He murmured through bites of food.

“Excuse the fuck outta me. I didn’t realize you were settin’ up shop.”

“You got that golden pussy baby,” he whispered against your lips before passing you a bit of chocolate between his teeth to your lips. 

“Order from Marco’s. They got the best cheese.”

You pulled his phone from his hands and pulled up Marco’s website. The bright green-and-white page blinked back at you. You put in the order for 2 large cheese pizzas, a side of boneless wings, and 2 1-liter bottles of Coke. You plugged in your address.  
“ ‘Kay. 45 minutes. Wake me up when they get here.”

You rolled over onto your stomach, pulling the sheet around you and revealing your bare back to Chris. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around you, pressing his chest to your back. 

“I’ll find a way.” He whispered into your ear. 

You grunted back at him and pulled his arm closer to you. He settled in behind you. You could feel his hard-on poking your butt cheek through your thin sheet. 

“Chris. We only got 45 minutes—“

“Foreplay—” 

You rolled over under him and pulled him down to you. 

“Do your worst,” you whisper against his lips.

You slide your legs up so he can settle comfortably between your legs. He brushes your hair off of your neck so he has access to it. You run your nails down his sides and scratch them up his torso. He flinches and giggles into your neck.

“Did you just—”

“I’m ticklish!”

You continue to tickle him while he squirms above you. He grabs your wrists and pins them to the mattress. He pushes the sheet off of the bed with his legs. He latches his pink lips to your chocolate nipple, already hard in anticipation of what’s to come. You wiggle your wrists in his hands, but he refuses to let you go. He rubs his thumbs in the palms of your hands to placate you while he works your nipples. 

He sucks.

He licks.

He tugs.

He flicks the tip. 

“If I let you go, will you be good?”

“Sure.”

You nod at him with wide-eyed innocence. He releases your hands. You run them down his torso and grab his ass. You run them back up his sides and dig your fingers into his sides. You cackle viciously. He flips you onto your stomach. 

“Now, you’re gonna get it!”

“Oh baby, I hope so,” you breathe at him. 

He shakes his head and you wiggle your butt at him. He leans down and gives you a quick nip. You let out a small squeal. He smacks your ass a few times. 

“That all you got?”

He raises his eyebrows at you. 

“You know…I never really liked it when anyone licked my ass until you did it.”

He runs his hands down your sides and onto your ass. He massages them and briefly separates them and squishes them back together. 

“Are you just gonna look or are you gonna do something?”

He shuffled down to the end of bed and pushed your legs open. He rubbed his hard-on between your butt cheeks. His hair tickled the back of your neck. 

“That’s an exit only.”

“I know. I just like to feel your butt.” He panted. “It’s…so soft. Nice against my dick. Like…heaven. Don’t worry. I’ll take care…of you.”

“If you don’t get started, I’m about to take care of myself.”

He shuffled until he was kneeling on the floor. His large body easily stretched across your queen-sized bed. You suddenly thanked God that you had the foresight to buy mattress protectors for both your mattress and box spring. The spare set of sheets had already gotten dirty and there was no way you would ever make it to the laundromat today. 

“Wait.”

You jumped up and threw two windows open. It was going to get hot and sweaty. You would need the cold air to blow the smell of sex out of the apartment. You settled back down on the bed on your stomach. Chris rubbed his hands up and down the backs of your thighs and up to your ass. He used his thumbs to massage around your tight rosebud. You pushed into his touch. It had been a few years since a man had touched you in a romantic way. You felt his hair tease the back of your thighs before you felt him bite at you again. He ran his tongue from the hood of your pussy all the way up to your tail bone. 

You had trouble catching your breath and he did it again.

Long. 

Slow. 

Torture. 

You fell into your sex haze. Your logic shuts down. Your skin heats up. You tune out the outside world and why—

Why—

WHY—

WHY—?!

Was he trying to talk to you?! 

You reached down to pull him on top of you. He pulled out of your grasp and grabbed his wallet. He grabbed a towel from the floor and wrapped it around him. You watched him stunned. What was he doing? He opened the door, passed some money out, and turned around with a stack of food from Marco’s.

“Food!”

“No.”

You flung yourself back onto your mattress. He dropped the towel onto the floor again. 

“Let’s eat.”

“No.” You said to the ceiling. 

He laughed. He sat down next to you on the bed and popped open the pizza. He took a bite out of the first slice. You leaned over, grabbed his hand and brought it to your mouth. It reminded you of just how hungry you really were and how little you had eaten in the last 24 hours. You reached into the box and got a slice with a big bubble in it. You pulled off the cheese bit by bit and popped the bubble. 

“Aren’t your friends worried about you?” You asked.

“Nope.”

“You sure?”

“Yup.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I told them I was shopping all day.”

You looked at him and laughed. A comfortable silence settled between the two of you. A bit of cheese fell onto your chest. 

“Leave it there. I’ll take care of it in a minute.” Chris joked. 

“Nope!”

You popped the bit of cheese into your mouth and wiped the grease off with your fingers. 

“You’re definitely right. Marco’s is delicious.”

“We were doing so well, and then he had to interrupt. The rudeness.”

“I think food is a good reason to interrupt. You were definitely not into it though.”

“Yeah. I was enjoying what you were doing.”

“I gathered. I meant that you weren’t INTO the fact that we were being interrupted.” 

You nodded. You laid back on the bed with your stomach poking out. 

“I don’t know if it was because I was so hungry, but God that was good.”

“Oh yes. Now it’s time for dessert.”

You got up and searched through your closet. You had received a welcome kit with your Satisfyer Pro 2 order from Adam and Eve. That welcome kit came with lube and a cock ring that you had wanted to try on your next victim. If your next victim happened to be Chris Evans, then so be it. You held up the bottle of lube and the cock ring.

“Are you going to be ok if I put this on you?”

“What is it?”  
You threw the lube at him and the cock ring. He looked at them.

“Lube, I’m fine with. What’s this?”

“The cock ring is supposed to intensify your orgasm. I wanna try it and see if it’s true.”

“You really want to kill me,” he murmured. “I’m gonna have to ice my balls after all this.”

“Nah. You’ll be fine. So is that a yes or a no?”

“Yeah. Come on. Let’s try it.”

“Back up.”

He backed up until he was sitting against the wall at the head of your bed. You straddled his thighs and popped open the lube. You rubbed some between your fingers and your palms. You wrapped both of your hands around his cock—one around his head and one around the shaft. You twisted around, up and down. You fit the ring around the head and slid it down to the base of the shaft. He let out a deep exhale.

“OK?”

“Better than—hnh!”

You vigorously twisted up and down his shaft. He fisted your pillow. 

“I’m charging for that if you destroy my pillow.”

He nodded and released it. You pulled the pillow away and continued working your magic. You gripped him harder as you kept both hands on his head and shaft. You twisted until he balled up his fist on the mattress. You could tell from the increased tension in his body, the balled up fists, the closed eyes, mouth slightly open, the curling of his toes, and the fidgeting of his legs—all of these things indicated that he was on the verge of an orgasm. You leaned over to the night stand and grabbed a tissue just in time. He shot his cum into the tissue. He grabbed your wrists and pulled the cock ring off. 

“Ah! Too sensitive honey.”

You backed off of him, threw the tissue in the toilet and flushed. You grabbed the leftover food and tucked it away in your empty fridge. He blinked his eyes blearily at you. 

“Oh yes. That is effective.”

“We should probably do more scientific tests, just to make sure.”

“It’s just good science. We need multiple trials.”

You picked up the sheet off the floor and got in next to Chris on your stomach. You tucked yourself up next to his hip and drifted off. You woke up to the feeling of Chris placing kisses down your spine. You shifted your legs open. 

“That’s nice,” you murmur into the pillow.

“The view is nice.”

You laugh. He massaged your butt cheeks again and you shift your hips up. He grabs a pillow from by the mattress and slides it under your hips. Your pussy and rosebud are on full display this way. With the windows open and your ass in the air, Chris was calling out to your exhibitionist side. You were NOT going to rush him. He put some lube on his thumbs and rubbed it around your rosebud. The blood rushes to your cheeks and prickles your scalp. Your eyes pop open when you feel his hot tongue on the hood of your pussy working its way between your folds. The tip of his tongue teases your clit. You rock your hips into the pillow, chasing his tongue. He presses his hands against the back of your thighs and pins you to the mattress. He slowly thrusts the tip of his dick into your tight pussy while rubbing your rosebud. You want to push back into him, but he has you pinned to the mattress still. He slowly pushes into you inch by inch and pulls out. His hot breath cascades down your back. He reaches for your hands. He curls his fingers between yours and presses his stomach to your back. You rock your hips in a circle, rubbing his dick on your G-spot. Chris barely keeps his rhythm. He pulls out and tongues your back entrance. You push back into him, shifting your hips up and adjusting the pillow. You peak over your shoulder and see him going to town on you. He caresses you between your folds and gently circles his middle finger around your clit. He crawls back over you and slowly thrusts back into you. He grunts as he wiggles his hand between your hip and the pillow. You rock your hips into his fingers. You search for leverage. You don’t have it, because of Chris’s weight on your back. He rubs his middle finger against your clit faster and faster. You rock your hips against his fingers, working yourself against him. He nips at the edge of your earlobe. You grip your mattress and rock faster into his hand. The tension builds in your abdomen. Your skin warms up even more. You lose control of your hips. The tension snaps. You twitch and convulse. You push Chris’s hand out of your pussy. Chris pulls you up and continues to slowly thrust into you. When he sees that you’ve recovered, he thrusts harder and harder, knocking your mattress against the wall. You push back into his thrusts, until he’s pulling out and cumming between your butt cheeks. He slumps over you as he slowly thrusts between your butt cheeks. You watch him over your shoulder. He is flushed from his face down to his chest. A thin layer of sweat covers his torso and bits of his hair stick together. He convulses and twitches. He drops both hands down to the mattress and lets out a deep exhale. 

“How was that for your first time back after your dry spell?”

You grab some tissues from the night stand. 

“Babe...let’s clean up first.”

“Yeah,” he pants, “great idea.”

You smirk at him. 

“It was pretty great.”

He gives you one of those to-die-for smiles, the one that shows his Chiclet teeth. 

“I mean…calm down…I wouldn’t want your ego to get too big.”

You laugh as he gives you a sweet peck on the lips. 

“Yeah,” he sighs, “you better keep me under control.”


End file.
